Una Conversación de Caballeros
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Secuela de Ojos de Vidrio, dos de los hombres más peligrosos en YnM tienen mucho en común. Traducción de 'A Gentlemanly Conversation' de Leareth.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje. 

Traductor: Gracias a Raquel, por su apoyo, su ayuda y por ser mi beta y host, y a Leiser Engel por ser mi beta (aunque ignore sus correcciones ^-^) y por compartir mi fascinación por YnM. Este fic fue mucho más fácil de traducir que Ojos de Vidrio, y mi pieza favorita de todo el AU. 

::--:: Son pensamientos transmitidos mentalmente gracias a la habilidad reikan de Tatsumi y Hisoka.

¡Sombras, a mi!

**Una Conversación de Caballeros**

Por: Leareth

Traducción: Schatten. (aka Yakin W.)

Por tercera vez en tres noches, Tatsumi se encontró recorriendo los corredores oscurecidos de Meifu, el grito mental de ayuda de Hisoka resonando silenciosamente en su mente. Los pasillos eran tan cambiantes como los de cualquier laberinto, y aquellos que no tuviesen la cuerda de Ariadne estarían realmente perdidos. Pero Tatsumi conocía esos pasillos, y sabía que aún le faltaba un largo trecho.

::Tatsumi-san, ¡apresúrese!::

¿Por qué, oh por qué, había tenido Watari que poner el hospital temporal del otro lado del edificio?

::Ya voy, Kurosaki-kun, intente ayudarlo::

::No tiene caso, Tsuzuki está – ::

::INTÉNTELO!!::

Ahí – una luz al final de las escaleras. No era luz natural o eléctrica; sino que danzaba de forma extraña como si fuese algún tipo de fuego químico que estuviese encendido dentro del cuarto. Tatsumi se forzó a correr más rápido, el recuerdo de la destrucción causada por Suzaku y Touda todavía fresco en su memoria.

_Por favor, Tsuzuki-san, no otra vez, por favor no de nuevo..._

Sin aliento, pero sin atreverse a disminuir el paso, Tatsumi entró a lo que había sido un pequeño comedor antes de que Tsuzuki hubiese destruido el hospital, y tuvo que detenerse un momento para dejar que sus ojos se ajustaran. Sombras eran proyectadas en las paredes en formas grotescas por una inflamada luz rojo-violeta. La fuente de luz era aparente; Tsuzuki, el único ocupante del hospital, destellaba. Parecía estar encendido en fuego, y la imagen no ayudó a la paz mental de Tatsumi, al se darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba moviéndose inconscientemente en manos de una pesadilla. Quizás el único motivo por el cual aún no había llamado a sus poderosos shikigami era que Hisoka y Watari hacían lo mejor que podían para restringirlo. Estaban batallando –el terror, parecía, le daba a Tsuzuki una fuerza superior a sus límites.

"¡¿No puede hacer algo?!" Tatsumi le gritó a Watari mientras corría para tomar control de los hombros desnudos de Tsuzuki.

El cabello rubio miel de Watari cayó sobre su rostro al tratar de contener a Tsuzuki. "¡No lo sé!" gritó. "Está demasiado asustado y estresado como para darle un sedante –" El científico dejó de hablar en cuanto Tsuzuki comenzó a convulsionarse de nuevo.

"¡Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi se inclinó sobre el shinigami, tratando de llamar a su amigo de regreso a la cordura. Vaciló un poco cuando vio los ojos de Tsuzuki; estaban completamente abiertos sin conciencia, y aterrorizados. La mente de Tatsumi fue asaltada por olas de miedo y dolor emanadas por Tsuzuki – apenas podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Hisoka, con sus habilidades empáticas.

Hablando del empata – "Kurosaki-kun, ¿no puede sacarlo de esto?" demandó Tatsumi.

Los ojos verdes de Hisoka reflejaban su miedo. "Ya lo intenté", contestó, agarrando desesperadamente la mano de Tsuzuki. "Es peor esta vez, está demasiado sumergido..." La voz del muchacho fue cortada en cuanto Tsuzuki comenzó a sollozar; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas bajo el peso de sus emociones y las de su compañero. "Está sufriendo, Tatsumi-san, realmente está sufriendo, ¡y no puedo ayudarlo!"

Tatsumi compartía la desesperación del shinigami más joven. Tsuzuki temblaba incontrolablemente– puso una mano sobre la boca de Tsuzuki al darse cuenta de que estaba tratando inconscientemente de hacer un hechizo. Si no podían sacar a Tsuzuki de esto, si Tsuzuki llamase a sus shikigami sin ningún control, si perdieran a su amigo por quien tanto habían luchado ya...

Se escuchó un grito, y Tatsumi miró a Hisoka salir volando. El shinigami en el cuerpo de 16 años era demasiado ligero y de ninguna manera lo suficientemente fuerte para contener a Tsuzuki. Escuchó a Watari preguntar frenético si Hisoka estaba bien, escuchó al muchacho responder vacilante algo vago, sintió a Tsuzuki sollozar bajo sus manos...

"Tsuzuki-san, despierte," dijo Tatsumi, urgente. El halo de luz alrededor de su amigo se estaba volviendo más brillante, ¿era eso la llamada de un fénix lo que Tatsumi escuchaba resonando en la lejanía? "Por favor." La desesperación comenzó a mostrarse en la voz de Tatsumi. "Despierte, Tsuzuki-san, está seguro, está en casa, está bien, todo va a estar bien ahora...".

Tranquilizadoras, las palabras fluyeron de su boca. Se fijó lejanamente de que Hisoka se había levantado y sangre corría por su mejilla proveniente de un rasguño sobre su ojo – debía haberse golpeado contra algo. El muchacho ignoró su herida, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando, y tomó la mano de Tsuzuki de nuevo. "¡Tsuzuki!".

Un rastro de vida apareció en los ojos violetas, y Tatsumi sintió una oleada de esperanza. "Sigua llamándolo!" ordenó.

Hisoka le lanzó una mirada, y a Tatsumi le dio la impresión de que Hisoka estaba determinado a seguir llamando a su amigo con orden o sin ella. "¡Tsuzuki!".

"¡Tsuzuki!" Watari agregó su voz a la de Hisoka. "¡Tsuzuki, despierta!".

"¡Tsuzuki!".

Tatsumi se inclinó sobre su amigo. "Tsuzuki-san, está bien," susurró, y fue recompensado cuando los ojos violetas de Tsuzuki parecieron enfocarse en él por un segundo. "Todos estamos aquí, estamos bien, aquí, con usted...".

"¡TSUZUKI!".

"...Kurosaki-kun está aquí, Watari-san está aquí, yo estoy aquí... por favor, Tsuzuki-san, es seguro regresar...".

Lentamente, la luz comenzó a desvanecerse. Tsuzuki se calmó, sus convulsiones se volvieron menos intensas, pero aún no era suficiente.  El sufrimiento que irrumpía en la mente de Tatsumi no había disminuido significativamente, cortando su interior tan agudamente que quería gritar. Hisoka lloraba, pero seguía llamando a Tsuzuki, lo único que hasta ahora parecía tener algún efecto. Watari, gracias al cielo, tenía poca habilidad reikan, y así se salvaba –

Tatsumi parpadeó al darse cuenta de que había un cuchillo centellante en las manos de Watari. "_¡¿Watari-san?!"._

El científico rubio ignoró el reclamo de Tatsumi, tomó la mano derecha de Tsuzuki, y atravesó la palma con el escalpelo.

Tsuzuki se quedó quieto. Sus ojos eran salvajes mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto. Cuando vio a sus amigos, hubo un instante de reconocimiento. 

Entonces Tsuzuki, agotado, se colapsó. La luz roja-violeta desapareció.

Watari dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras sacaba el escalpelo de la mano de Tsuzuki. Sangre goteó en las sábanas, escarlata sobre blanco. Los ojos verdes de Hisoka estaban a punto de caérsele. "¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" demandó.

Watari puso el escalpelo de la bandeja de donde lo había tomado, y luego usó las sábanas para limpiar la sangre de la herida antes de que ésta sanara. "Está bien, Hisoka-kun." Dijo tranquilizadoramente, aunque su sonrisa era un poco insegura aún. "Tsuzuki necesitaba un despertador drástico, y eso fue lo que le di".

"¡Pero no tenía que hacer eso!".

"¿Qué, preferías que el despertador fuese Suzaku?".

Tatsumi le puso poca atención a la discusión. Tsuzuki estaba temblando y su piel estaba húmeda por el sudor. "Deténganse, los dos," dijo secamente, tapando amablemente a Tsuzuki y frotándolo con una toalla. "Watari-san, traiga más cobijas. Kurosaki-kun, ayúdeme a cambiar a Tsuzuki a la otra cama antes de que entre en shock".

Tatsumi estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes; Watari y Hisoka estaban acostumbrados a obedecerlo. Obedientemente, Watari fue al armario de blancos y sacó un cobertor grueso mientras Hisoka deshacía la cama más cercana y tomaba almohadas extras. Tatsumi levantó a Tsuzuki y lo llevó, acostándolo en las sábanas limpias. En el momento en que el shinigami comatoso fue colocado, Hisoka inmediatamente tomó una silla y se sentó, tomando la mano de Tsuzuki entre las suyas. Tatsumi sonrió al gesto, y luego tomó una silla para sí mismo mientras Watari regresaba y tapaba a Tsuzuki con el cobertor.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió esta vez?" Tatsumi preguntó fatigado, ajustando sus lentes. El cuarto parecía muy oscuro ahora, después de la luz de Tsuzuki; demasiado cansado para molestarse en pararse, Tatsumi hizo que una sombra prendiera la luz de noche. El tibio brillo se difundió por el cuarto, y si no fuera por la sangre, Tatsumi casi podía sentirse tentado a creer que la batalla desesperada de hacía unos momentos no había sucedido.

Watari suspiró y se dejó caer en otra silla. "No lo sé," contestó. "Tsuzuki comenzó a quejarse como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. Tomé su temperatura y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así que quité algunas de las cobijas y solté un poco su ropa, pero cuando traté de tocarlo se puso tenso por un momento y comenzó a mirarme completamente aterrorizado. Y luego se puso así." El científico pasó una mano por su cabello. Un rasguño comenzó a hacerse notar en su mejilla. "Uno habría pensado que después de sacarlo de las manos de Muraki todo mejoraría".

Los ojos de Hisoka se inflamaron con la mención del nombre de Muraki. "No es así de sencillo, Watari-san. Muraki puede hacer... cosas, que se quedan contigo por meses. Años, incluso. Dejan una marca en ti como una cicatriz; toma mucho tiempo sanar, si es que sana, y mientras está ahí es fea... horrible...". El muchacho tembló, memorias de lo que prefería olvidar vivas en su mente, y Tatsumi le dirigió una mirada llena de simpatía. La sangre del rasguño se estaba secando, haciendo parecer que las marcas del hechizo que había en su cuerpo se habían extendido a su rostro. "No es... tan... sencillo..." repitió, su voz tirante.

Silenció siguió a las palabras de Hisoka. Watari se mordió el labio. "De verdad crees que Muraki pudo haberle hecho... eso... a Tsuzuki?" preguntó suavemente.

Hisoka asintió muy lentamente, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Tatsumi apretó los brazos de su silla con ira impotente. No le sorprendía que Tsuzuki hubiese perdido el control cuando Watari lo había tocado. _Tsuzuki-san, oh dios, mi pobre Tsuzuki-san..._

"Hisoka-chan, estás sangrando," dijo Watari de pronto.

Hisoka se hundió de hombros, y la acción lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. "Ya ha sanado," contestó.

Tatsumi le echó una mirada. "Kurosaki-kun, sus ojos no están enfocando apropiadamente. Debió haberse golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensó".

"En realidad estoy bien," insistió el muchacho.

Watari negó con la cabeza. "Noh oh. Mejor echarle un vistazo antes de que te desmayes y te caigas por las escaleras y te abras la cabeza. Vamos". Se levantó e hizo una seña hacia la puerta. "Tiempo de revisión con el Doctor Watari".

Hisoka negó con la cabeza de nuevo, lo que lo hizo sentirse mareado. "Pero quiero quedarme-".

Watari lo miró, recriminador. "No vas a ser de mucha ayuda si tienes una contusión. No te preocupes, Tsuzuki no va a ir a ningún lado, y Tatsumi todavía esta aquí para mantenerlo vigilado. _Vamos_".

Reclutante, Hisoka se levantó, e inmediatamente llevó una mano a su cabeza, la otra buscando soporte. Watari, en su favor, no se molestó en decir 'Te lo dije', pero tomó el brazo de Hisoka y lo llevó fuera del cuarto. Tatsumi no los miró salir. Estaba ahí sentado en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las pisadas alejarse cada vez más. Entonces, la puerta se cerró.

Tatsumi dejó escapar un largo suspiro y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. 

_Tsuzuki-san..._

Habían estado tan contentos de recuperar a su amigo después de que Muraki lo hubiese raptado, ninguno de ellos había siquiera pensado que, aunque Tsuzuki estaba seguro ahora, sus problemas aún no habían terminado. Tsuzuki dormía seguro durante el día; era por la noche que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mal. La noche siguiente a su regreso Tsuzuki había caminado dormido fuera de la cama y Watari lo había encontrado agazapado en la esquina más lejana, temblando. Hisoka y Tatsumi habían tratado de convencerlo, como si fuese un animal asustado, de que volviese a su cama a dormir. Hicieron vigías después de eso, pero aún así, la siguiente noche Tsuzuki se había quejado y movido constantemente, e incluso después de que Hisoka hubiese quedado exhausto tratando de calmarlo, Watari no había tenido otra opción más que darle un sedante.

Esta noche había sido la peor. Pudieron haber perdido a Tsuzuki. De nuevo. Tatsumi deseó fervientemente que después de esto, nada más sucediera.

Tsuzuki estaba durmiendo tranquilamente ahora; Tatsumi se inclinó y quitó el cabello empapado en sudor de su rostro. Al contacto, Tsuzuki se encogió inconscientemente, y Tatsumi acarició su cabello amablemente hasta que el shinigami se hubo calmado de nuevo.

_Está bien, Tsuzuki-san, sigo aquí, no lo he dejado..._

En muy pocas ocasiones en su existencia se había sentido Tatsumi desesperado. Ésta era una de ellas, aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir. Aún así, siguió acariciando el cabello de Tsuzuki.

_No deseo nada más que hacerlo feliz, cualquiera que sea el precio. Estaba incluso dispuesto a dejarlo morir si eso era lo que quería, sin importar que eso me fuese a destruir. _Sus dedos continuaron con la caricia, entrelazándose en los oscuros mechones. Algún día _debería agradecer a Kurosaki-kun  por negarse a dejarlo ir... porque verdaderamente, yo tampoco quiero dejarlo ir, Tsuzuki-san._

_Pero a pesar de que ha regresado a nosotros, aún siente dolor..._

Tsuzuki había estado llorando, Tatsumi podía ver lo que quedaba de las lagrimas en sus ojos, y la visión de ellas le dolió aún más. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, las estaba limpiado de su rostro. Brillaban en sus dedos a la luz antes de morir, pero, silenciosamente, brotaban más para tomar su lugar. Tatsumi apretó los puños. 

_Ni siquiera puedo secar sus lágrimas._

Odiaba ver a Tsuzuki llorar. Por muchos años había hecho lo que podía para asegurarse de que su amigo no tuviese que llorar jamás. Tatsumi nunca pidió una recompensa –la sonrisa desafectada de Tsuzuki era suficiente. Y aún... secaba el rostro sin mayor éxito que antes.

_Aún está llorando, Tsuzuki-san._

_Todo por culpa de **él**_....

Las sombras se movieron nerviosamente en respuesta al enojo de Tatsumi. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Tatsumi inmediatamente se forzó a controlarse. Nunca antes había perdido el control sobre sus poderes – sólo ahora, mirando a Tsuzuki de esta manera sin poder ofrecer ningún tipo de consuelo. Otro signo de cuánto quería arrancarle la cabeza a Muraki.

_Incluso eso sería demasiado amable para lo que le hizo a Tsuzuki-san._

Tatsumi podía tener muchas oportunidades de dar a Muraki una muerte dolorosa. Después de todo, el hombre seguía con vida.

Eso quería decir que Muraki podía volver y lastimar a Tsuzuki de nuevo.

Tatsumi no podía permitirlo.

Pasos de nuevo; no necesitaba habilidad reikan para saber que Hisoka y Watari estaban regresando. Podían tomar su lugar cuidando a Tsuzuki. Silenciosa y ligeramente, Tatsumi apartó el cabello de Tsuzuki de su frente y lo besó ahí, y después se levantó para irse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Watari, mientras Hisoka tomaba el asiento de Tatsumi junto a la cama de Tsuzuki. 

Tatsumi no se molestó en mirarlo. "Fuera," contestó secamente.

Antes de que Watari pudiese preguntar nada más, Tatsumi se fue.

_Nunca perdono a quien lastima a Tsuzuki-san._

_Muraki__._

* * * * * * *

Había docenas de reportes de todos los sectores que pasaban a JuOhCho todos los días. Muertes seriales, asesinatos, accidentes, cualquier deceso no natural era reportado a la División Shokan, y como el secretario, Tatsumi veía de todo: desde lo mundano hasta lo exótico. Un reporte, corto y poco curioso, había atrapado su atención. Una joven se había quedado atrapada en un extraño desliz de piedra en las montañas. Había estado intentado encontrar un ángel blanco que había dicho ver en los bosques dos días antes. Tatsumi sonrió sin humor para sí mismo mientras volaba hacia allá. Los ángeles suponían ser los guías de los muertos.

_Los shinigamis no son ángeles._

Era tarde por la noche cuando finalmente aterrizó en tierra firme. Árboles se apretaban alrededor de él, el viento susurrando secretos casi audibles a través de sus ramas. Era el único sonido que había. Ni pájaros, ni animales, ni siquiera el usual cantar de las cigarras. Era como si el bosque entero se estuviese escondiendo de una solitaria luz amarilla que temblaba en las sombras.

Tatsumi avanzó hacia la luz que venía de tras las puertas de una pequeña casa tradicional. Mientras Tatsumi observaba desde las sombras, una alta figura apareció dibujada en la pantalla de la puerta, la sombra se puso una bata, moviéndose lentamente como si tuviese adolorida o apenas se hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño. Los ojos azules de Tatsumi se endurecieron. No había error en quién era esta persona.

Repentinamente, la figura se detuvo. La luz desapareció. Pasos sobre el suelo de tatami, y luego la pantalla se deslizó para abrirse.

Muraki se detuvo en la veranda.

Estaba quizás un poco más delgado que lo que Tatsumi recordaba de su encuentro en Kyoto, pero podía ser sólo el efecto de la luz de luna y las sombras en el yukata gris que vestía. Aún utilizaba sus lentes, aún caía esa cascada de cabello plateado sobre su ojo derecho. El único signo de heridas eran los vendajes que Tatsumi podía ver en el cuello abierto del yukata. No hacían nada para disminuir la belleza sensual que siempre parecía dejar a Tsuzuki desarmado.

Muraki observó las sombras por un largo momento, su ojo prostético brillando en la luz de luna, antes de hablar con fuerza.

"Sé que alguien está ahí. Salga a donde pueda verlo".

Tatsumi se permitió sentirse sorprendido. Lo que fuese que Muraki hubiese sufrido en Kyoto, no parecía haber afectado mucho a sus habilidades mágicas. Se adelantó al claro.

"Buenas noches, Muraki-sensei".

Pudo ver al doctor envararse. Hubo una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de Muraki, pero fue rápidamente ocultada. La manera en que su posición cambió sutilmente a una defensiva no fue menos obvia. Sin embargo, Muraki retuvo su culta civilidad.

"Tatsumi-san. Qué inesperado placer".

El shinigami le mostró una sonrisa poco amigable. "Por supuesto que lo es".

Silencio. Los dos hombres se miraron cautelosamente mientras la noche se volvía más fría. Muraki miró de regreso hacia las puertas de la casa. "Le ofrecería al maestro de las sombras de JuOhCho mi hospitalidad, excepto que no tengo el hábito de entretener visitantes aquí," dijo al final.

Tatsumi asintió levemente. "Por favor, no se preocupe por mí".

"¿Supongo que sería tonto preguntar el propósito de su visita?" Muraki preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Tatsumi ajustó sus lentes. "Sabíamos que aún estaba vivo, así que he venido para preguntar por su salud," contestó. "Si lo encontrase mal después de ese infierno, me sentiría satisfecho. Habiendo descubierto que está lo opuesto..." El maestro de las sombras se encogió en hombros. "Supongo que tendré que remediar eso".

"Comprensible. Sin embargo, no estoy tan bien, como puede ver". Muraki hizo un gesto hacia sus ventajes. "Su shinigami de ojos violetas me dio un buen golpe".

El maestro de las sombras le dirigió una sonrisa oscura. "No dudo que lo haya merecido".

"Y yo no dudo que siente placer de escucharlo. Así que," Muraki continuó casualmente, "¿cómo está mi Tsuzuki-san?"

Los ojos de Tatsumi eran fríos. "Recuperándose".

Muraki rió suavemente. "Me alegro de oír eso. Espero que le hayan estado dando muchos dulces –en verdad que los ama. Aunque, se ve tan lindo cuando pide más". El doctor dirigió una mirada significativa al shinigami. "Supongo que usted es una autoridad tan buena en el asunto como yo".

Los ojos de Tatsumi ardieron. "Difícilmente. Yo no soy como usted".

Una fina ceja plateada se levantó levemente. "¿Está seguro?".

El shinigami lo miró con un una paciencia apenas mantenida. "Ni siquiera piense que puede jugar conmigo como lo hace con Tsuzuki-san" dijo suavemente, haciéndose camino por las escaleras hacia la veranda para enfrentar a su enemigo. "No ganará, se lo aseguro. Y yo no soy una persona amable".

Muraki no se movió mientras Tatsumi avanzaba hacia él. "Tampoco yo," contestó. "Quizás esa es una de las razones por la cual nos sentimos ambos tan atraídos hacia nuestro hermoso shinigami".

En un segundo, Tatsumi tomó el frente del yukata de Muraki y lo aventó contra el muro. "No me compare con usted," dijo fríamente. El yukata, parte del cual había visto bajo la luz de la luna, estaba bordado con oscuros patrones de bambú. Muraki rió, de ninguna forma asustado por la mirada de hielo azul escudriñando su rostro.

"Vaya, vaya, es bastante violento sobre ese asunto". La sonrisa del doctor cambió a una mueca conocedora. "Usted también lo desea, ¿no es así?" dijo burlonamente.

Lentamente, la otra mano de Tatsumi subió para tomar la tela gris. "Deseo que esté libre de usted".

"¿Es eso cierto?" Muraki ladeó su cabeza, su mirada buscando más allá de los lentes de Tatsumi. Su voz se volvió sedosa. "¿Y qué me daría como consuelo?" Lánguidamente comenzó a recorrer un dedo sobre la mano enredada en su bata. "...Tatsumi-san".

Tatsumi levantó una ceja al contacto. Miró hacia sus manos, luego a la sonrisa del doctor. "Es usted muy obvio, Muraki-sensei".

El doctor se encogió en hombros, sus dedos pasando de los nudillos de Tatsumi hacia su muñeca. "Nunca he sido alguien sutil. Además, no podría ser sutil con Tsuzuki-san". El hombre rió mientras las manos empuñando su yukata se apretaron involuntariamente. "Debería saber que la sutileza le pasa de largo". Muraki le dirigió una mirada al shinigami. "Él no sabe sobre usted, ¿no es cierto?".

"No sé de qué esté hablando," Tatsumi ladró.

Muraki rió suavemente. "No tiene que decir ni una palabra, pues sus ojos lo dicen todo". Repentinamente sus dedos estaban sobre el rostro de Tatsumi, delineando su mejilla. "Esos ojos tan hermosos, como el océano. En  realidad, Tatsumi-san, ha conocido a Tsuzuki-san por cuántas décadas y, ¿aún no se lo ha dicho? Pensé que era más valiente que eso. ¿O es por que teme lastimarlo?".

El shinigami ignoró los dedos en su rostro, sus nudillos blancos bajo la tensión. "Nunca lastimaría a Tsuzuki-san".

"Pero desea hacerlo, ¿no es así?" Muraki le miró de soslayo. "No puede ser tan violento sin disfrutarlo. O quizás no sabe cómo amarlo como yo lo hago". Se rió de la cara que puso Tatsumi. "Vamos, Tatsumi-san, caballero a caballero. No me diga que nunca ha contemplado tomar a Tsuzuki-san para usted. Puedo prometerle que no quedará insatisfecho por el encuentro".

Los largos dedos de Tatsumi apresaron el cuello de Muraki. "No se _atreva_ a decir otra palabra de él de esa forma," silbó.

Muraki sonrió. "¿Estoy disparando demasiado cerca del blanco? Quizás deba advertirle, Tsuzuki-san tiene una tendencia a llorar, así que debe ser amable con él. Pero, sus ojos son tan hermosos cuando están llenos de lágrimas–".

Hubo un sonido seco al golpear Tatsumi a Muraki con el dorso de la mano en el rostro, mandando sus lentes a volar. Sin arrepentirse, el doctor cayó al suelo, el yukata abriéndose ligeramente. Quitó el mechón plateado de su rostro y sonrió.

"Oh vaya, creo que alguien está celoso". Se levantó un poco, el ojo brillante bajo la luz de la luna. "¿Está enojado porque yo tuve a Tsuzuki-san antes de que usted pudiera?". Las sombras alrededor de él comenzaron a moverse, lo que hizo a Muraki ampliar su sonrisa. "Lastima a cualquiera que se vuelve demasiado posesivo sobre su querido shinigami. Mientras Tsuzuki-san no estuviese con nadie, usted estaba contento. Pero ahora..." La sonrisa del doctor se volvió despreciativa. "Ahora soy yo quien conoce a Tsuzuki-san más íntimamente... y no le gusta para nada, ¿no es así?".

Eso fue suficiente. Los ojos de Tatsumi se encendieron y dejó que las sombras hablaran por su rabia. Se levantaron del suelo en olas, siluetas de árboles golpeando a Muraki como látigos barbados. Aún débil por sus heridas en Kyoto, era poco lo que podía hacer el doctor para defenderse aparte de esquivar, pero la luna había desaparecido y la noche era oscura, así que no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. En poco tiempo Muraki estaba sangrando, el escarlata distintivamente brillante en el yukata gris. Eso hizo sonreír a Tatsumi. Sin embargo, deliberadamente mantenía los golpes en una intensidad menor a la mortal. Era mucho más placentero ver a Muraki sufrir.

Finalmente, Tatsumi se calmó. Muraki estaba medio agazapado, obviamente con dolor, en el suelo, su rostro escondido tras su cabello. Tosió un poco, escupiendo sangre. Sus lentes brillaron a un lado. Muraki comenzó a alcanzarlos, pero fue detenido abruptamente cuando Tatsumi le pisó la mano.

"No baje lo que Tsuzuki-san y yo tenemos a su nivel," dijo Tatsumi, muy suavemente, amenazante, apretando los huesos de la mano de Muraki debajo de su zapato inmaculado para enfatizar sus palabras. Muraki silbó en agonía, y el shinigami sonrió, presionando con un poco más de fuerza. Pero entonces el sonido se convirtió en algo diferente. Tatsumi arrugó la frente y miró cautelosamente a su enemigo caído. El sonido era risa. Era oscura, al borde de la cordura. De alguna manera, Muraki se dobló para ver a Tatsumi, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro lleno de sangre.

"No estoy bajando nada, Tatsumi-san. Simplemente estoy mencionando lo que aún no reconoce o aún no se da cuenta". Repentinamente la mano libre de Muraki tomó el tobillo de Tatsumi. Con una fuerza sorprendente, el doctor jaló al shinigami hacia el suelo. Lo inesperado de la acción y el dolor al golpear el suelo atontó a Tatsumi por un segundo, permitiendo a Muraki poner una fuerte mano en su pecho para clavarlo al suelo. "Así que dígame, Tatsumi-san," dijo Muraki en tono de conversación. "¿Qué tan lejos iría para proteger a su precioso Tsuzuki?".

Tatsumi lo miró lleno de odio, su cabello castaño claro desarreglado. "A menos de que esté buscando perder un miembro, le recomiendo que remueva su mano inmediatamente".

Muraki no se movió, ignorando la amenaza. "Haría cualquier cosa, ¿no es cierto?" Arrugó la frente, como tratando de comprender el concepto. "Robaría, torturaría, mataría, se destruiría a sí mismo..." De repente Muraki se inclinó hacia él, su voz suave y dulcificada. "Si le prometiera nunca ver, tocar o lastimar a Tsuzuki-san de nuevo con la condición de que se quedara usted aquí esta noche, ¿lo haría?".

La mirada asesina de Tatsumi fue respuesta suficiente. Muraki lo observó por un largo momento, sus ojos desconcertantes a la luz de la luna, y Tatsumi tuvo un repentino sentimiento de cómo debía sentirse Tsuzuki en la presencia de ese hombre. El yukata gris estaba abierto en el cuello, revelando una V de pálida piel que parecía brillar en la luz nocturna. Había una gota de sangre bajando sobre esa piel. Comenzaba en la nuca del doctor hasta que se absorbía en los ya manchados vendajes que envolvían su pecho, rojo y blanco. Tatsumi lo miró por varios minutos, perturbado. La sangre de Tsuzuki había sido así de roja. Había estado así de tibio, también. Alrededor de los dos hombres, el bosque estaba muy, muy quieto. Tenso.

Finalmente, Muraki se movió. Tatsumi se sentó de inmediato, su rostro imposible de leer. Muraki no le prestó atención, mirando hacia el oscuro bosque con un suspiro melodramático.

"Quizás estaba equivocado".

Sin advertencia Tatsumi se arrojó hacia delante, una mano alrededor del cuello de Muraki, y lo tiró al suelo de manera que sus posiciones se habían revertido. Muraki parpadeo sorprendido. El maestro de las sombras le sonrió lleno de maldad.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que mantenga su promesa?".

Un interesante arreglo de expresiones cruzó el rostro de Muraki mientras estaba tendido en el suelo, como si estuviese probándose cada una para ver la medida. Primero hubo asombro, luego sospecha, y después su cara se volvió casi sedienta de sangre al devolverle la sonrisa a Tatsumi. "Similares a las que hay de que usted me deje vivo".

Tatsumi sonrió, su mano derecha aún alrededor del cuello de Muraki. "Mientras nos entendamos".

"Oh, lo hacemos," contestó Muraki. "Ambos haríamos cualquier cosa para alcanzar nuestras metas, sin importar qué tan despiadados debamos ser". Los orbes plateados del doctor subieron para encontrarse con los azules de Tatsumi. "Y por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros puede resistirse a ojos amatista".

Con un solo movimiento calculado Tatsumi golpeó a Muraki con su otra mano, el encuentro de hueso con hueso perturbador y satisfactorio. El doctor recibió la golpiza sin protestar, la sangre goteando de una cortada sobre su ceja. "Si sabe lo que es bueno para usted, dejará a Tsuzuki-san fuera de esto," dijo Tatsumi entre dientes.

Los ojos de Muraki brillaron maliciosamente. "Pero no puedo. Usted tampoco puede. Como yo, no puede dejar de pensar en él. Desearlo". El escarlata de la sangre parecía lavarse en la luz de luna mientras se absorbía en su cabello, dándole a su ojo prostético un tinte de un matiz purpúreo. Una de las manos del doctor subió a jugar con la corbata del shinigami. "¿Qué está pensando?" susurró, pasando sus dedos por la seda. "¿Está imaginando a alguien más en mi lugar? Puedo fingir ser Tsuzuki-san para usted si lo desea... Tatsumi".

Tatsumi agarró la mano exploradora de Muraki y la golpeó contra el suelo. La fuerza del impacto hizo que sus lentes se deslizaran, y cayeron de su rostro con un sonido de cristal que fue ignorado. "No se _atreva_ a decir mi nombre de esa manera," silbó Tatsumi.

Muraki lo miró sin afectarse. "Pero, ¿no es eso lo que desea? ¿Poder tocar a Tsuzuki sin tener que preocuparse sobre las consecuencias? ¿Que Tsuzuki lo ame de regreso..." De pronto tomó la corbata de Tatsumi y jaló al shinigami hacia sí. Los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron de sorpresa al rozar los labios de Muraki su oreja. "...así?".

Silencio. Tatsumi estaba muy, muy quieto. Sólo sus manos lo traicionaron.  Muraki lo alejó y lo observó.

"Tatsumi-san. Está temblando".

Tatsumi no podía responder. Miró al otro hombre, el azul del verano de sus ojos lleno de nubes. Muraki sonrió.

"Ha estado evadiendo este tema por un largo tiempo, ¿no es verdad?" dijo. Su voz era suave y baja. Condescendiente, como un padre a un hijo. "Como shinigami, puede esconderse por décadas. Centurias, incluso. Pero no voy a permitirle más hacer eso".

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Muraki levantó su mano libre, apartando el cabello de Tatsumi de su rostro. El shinigami se envaró mientras el doctor gentilmente le cerró los ojos. "Se controla a sí mismo tan bien, ¿sabe alguien lo que está ocultando? ¿Cuánto le importa, cuánto le duele...?" Sus dedos viajaron hacia abajo para recorrer el cuello de la camisa del shinigami, "... ¿se conoce a sí mismo?".

Tatsumi no respondió. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. No podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Muraki cuando éste comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata. "No se preocupe," dijo Muraki, su voz tan suave que era virtualmente irreconocible. La franja de seda fue liberada, y las orillas permanecieron en el aire entre ellos. Los botones de la camisa del shinigami brillaban bajo la luz de luna. Muraki jugó con el primero por un momento antes de abrirlo. "Lo dijo usted mismo, nunca lo lastimaría. Siempre ha confiando en sus instintos, así que no hay razón para no hacerlo ahora, ¿o la hay... Tatsumi?".

Tatsumi no podía responder. Con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo congelado,  no había nada sino esa voz insidiosamente tocando esas cosas en las que trataba de no pensar. Podía sentir otro botón abrirse, y otro, pero no podía hacerse detenerlo. Y así seguía esa voz de lengua de plata hablando.

"Déjese llevar. Está bien. Pruébese qué tan lejos llegaría para proteger a quien más quiere". Un cuarto botón. Tatsumi fue recorrido por un escalofrió. Una mano se deslizó entre su cabello para acunar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Gentilmente, fue jalado hacia abajo. "Sí, así. Así de simple".

De alguna manera, el shinigami pudo hacer la más suave de las protestas. "Shh, no hay nada que temer," la voz susurró tranquilizadora. "Duele, pero el dolor en esto no es dolor en realidad". Una tibia exhalación en su mejilla, como una risa. Tatsumi podía sentir una oscura sonrisa contra sus labios.

"Y, a diferencia de Tsuzuki-san, yo no lloro".

Tatsumi abrió sus ojos. Con un grito de rabia se echó hacia atrás, aventando al doctor lejos de si y levantándose. Muraki sonrió, el yukata cayendo alrededor de sus piernas.

"¿Perdió las agallas?".

La respiración de Tatsumi se reanudó entrecortadamente. "¡Cállese!".

Carcajadas hicieron eco en la noche como campanas. "Qué lástima. Estoy casi decepcionado". Muraki miró a Tatsumi, una ceja plateada levantada. "No soy tan mal substituto de Tsuzuki-san, ¿o sí?".

Los ojos de Tatsumi se encendieron. A su voluntad, las sombras se levantaron del suelo y se echaron sobre el doctor. Por un latido Muraki se perdió de vista mientras las sombras se encogían y doblaban en respuesta de la furia de su maestro, golpeándolo sin clemencia. De pronto hubo una luz brillante y las sombras se retiraron. Tatsumi cerró sus puños mientras Muraki se levantaba, sangrando profusamente, un perro infernal que había podido conjurar de alguna forma esclavizado a su lado. Corrió hacia el shinigami para morir rápidamente al romperle el cuello las sombras de Tatsumi, pero su propósito como distracción fue cumplido mientras Muraki abría la puerta y se aventuraba hacia la esquina más lejana y oscura. Su camisa aún medio abierta, Tatsumi envió una sombra por el suelo hacia el oscurecido cuarto. Desapareció. Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

"No puede lastimarme más de esa manera, maestro de las sombras". Si Tatsumi se esforzaba, podía ver apenas la figura blanco plateada que era el doctor. "No hay nada en este cuarto sino oscuridad. No puede haber sombras sin luz; de tal manera que sus poderes no tienen ningún efecto aquí". Algo brilló en la oscuridad cuando Muraki extendió una mano, y Tatsumi pudo imaginar la sonrisa del otro. "Tengo sus lentes conmigo si desea recuperarlos".

Demasiado enojado para hablar, Tatsumi entró al cuarto. Se estiró para alcanzar los lentes pero se encontró agarrando el aire cuando Muraki quitó su mano. El momento lo mantuvo en movimiento y Tatsumi trastabilló, ciegamente alcanzando sus manos en la oscuridad en busca de soporte y encontrándolo. Tela. 

"Sea amable, Tatsumi-san". Frío y delgado metal fue puesto en su rostro, y su vista se agudizó. Muraki sonrió sangrientamente apenas a pulgadas de sus ojos. "Asustará a Tsuzuki-san si juega rudo".

Tatsumi miró al doctor lleno de odio. Luego lo golpeó en el rostro. Muraki cayó pesadamente al suelo, aún arreglándoselas para sonreír. Asqueado, Tatsumi se paró sobre él y levantó un puño. El yukata había caído un poco, revelando el pálido cuello de Muraki. Tatsumi se encontró estudiando la forma en que el sedoso cabello caía sobre la piel, imaginando cómo sería si fuese de alguien más...

"¿Lo entiende ahora?" dijo Muraki quedamente.

Tatsumi jaló sus pensamientos de vuelta a la realidad. "¡Cállese!".

El doctor se movió dolorosamente para mirar al shinigami, y Tatsumi se percató de que le había roto el brazo. Los ojos de Muraki rayaban en la locura. "Le gusta lastimarme, ¿no es cierto? Vamos, maestro de las sombras, ensúciese las manos con mi sangre antes de volver con su Tsuzuki-san. Puede ser usted quien lo lastime en mi lugar. ¿No sería eso divertido?".

Por un largo momento Tatsumi se quedó ahí parado, sus ojos salvajes. Silencio. Podía escuchar su corazón. Muraki estaba tirado a sus pies, esperando el golpe final. 

Abruptamente, Tatsumi se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. 

"Somos más parecidos de lo que le gustaría admitir, ¿lo sabe?" Muraki gritó tras él. 

Tatsumi no se dio la vuelta mientras descendía las escaleras y caminó aún más rápido. En muy poco tiempo, desapareció. 

Muraki suspiró y se apoyó pesadamente contra el muro. Miró el sol salir por sobre el bosque, sintiendo la sangre gotear por su brazo roto. Permaneció de esa forma hasta que otra figura apareció en el claro.

"Te lo ganaste, ¿te das cuenta?" dijo Oriya, mirando críticamente a su amigo.

Muraki se las arregló para reírse por lo bajo. "No me mató, ¿no es cierto?".

Oriya suspiró. Luego fue a buscar agua y vendajes.

* * * * * * *

"Oi, Tatsumi!" gritó Watari, viendo al shinigami en traje café caminar rápidamente por el pasillo. "¿Dónde has estado todo el día? A Konoe-Kacho le ha dado un ataque porque perdió un documento u otra–". Se interrumpió cuando Tatsumi pasó enseguida de él como si no estuviese ahí. El científico rubio parpadeó. 

"¿Y a él qué le pasa?".

Hisoka fue la siguiente persona con la que Tatsumi se encontró. El chico shinigami hizo una pausa en el corredor con un archivo bajo su brazo. Viéndolo, Tatsumi se detuvo, cuidadosamente manteniendo sus pensamientos bien protegidos. Lo último que quería era que el empata sintiese su agitado estado mental. 

"Tatsumi-san". Ambos shinigamis se detuvieron y se miraron frente a frente. Los ojos verdes de Hisoka se llenaron de confusión al darse cuenta que el secretario, usualmente vestido impecablemente, tenía la corbata desabrochada. "¿A dónde fue?".

Tatsumi intentó sonreír como si nada estuviese mal. "Tenía unos negocios de los cuales hacerme cargo. ¿Cómo está Tsuzuki-san?" preguntó.

"Aún no despierta, pero ya se ha calmado y no ha tenido más ataques de pánico". Hisoka lo miró curioso. "¿Tatsumi-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

La sonrisa de Tatsumi se volvió forzada. "Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias, Kurosaki-kun". Miró a su reloj. "Si me permite, tengo trabajo que hacer". Antes de que Hisoka pudiese decir nada más, Tatsumi se alejó, sus pasos un poco más apresurados que antes. Aún así, podía sentir los ojos del shinigami sobre él mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina del hospital temporal.

No se encontró a nadie más después de eso. Era tarde, y la mayoría se había ido por el receso de la cena o a su casa. Sus pisadas hacían un eco vacío, a veces haciendo parecer que había alguien –algo–  más siguiéndolo. Pero se detenían cuando él se detenía.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta. Tatsumi observó la manija por un momento. Luego cerró los ojos y la abrió.

Tsuzuki seguía en la misma cama en la que lo había dejado. Silenciosamente, Tatsumi se acercó a un lado. La cabeza del shinigami más joven estaba volteada en dirección opuesta, su pecho subiendo y bajando debajo de la bata suelta con cada respiración. Tatsumi lo miró por un momento, la expresión cansada de su rostro desvaneciéndose un poco. Tsuzuki estaba seguro, durmiendo pacíficamente. Sin poder resistirse, Tatsumi extendió una mano y acarició el oscuro cabello de su amigo. Sedosamente suave. Pasó sus dedos por los mechones, moviéndolos para poder ver mejor el rostro de Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki se movió un poco, moviendo su cabeza hacía él antes de tranquilizarse de nuevo en su sueño.

Tatsumi sonrió. Suavemente, gentilmente, sus dedos bajaron de la mejilla de Tsuzuki hacia sus labios. Recorrieron la garganta de Tsuzuki y acariciaron la piel tranquilizadoramente cuando el shinigami se tensó como respuesta inconsciente, y luego se relajó. Las manos de Tatsumi siguieron su camino sobre la clavícula de Tsuzuki, hacia su pecho, delineando el borde del bajo cuello en V de la bata antes de explorar más...

Tatsumi se congeló. Horrorizado, jaló su mano hacia sí como si se quemara y se echó contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Sus manos estaban temblando. Las observó con ojos salvajes, casi asustados.

Inconsciente, Tsuzuki siguió durmiendo. 

~ Owari ~


End file.
